


In the Grass Outside Alph

by birdboy2000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: FicFags Anonymous, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdboy2000/pseuds/birdboy2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about a young Falkner discovering a nest of Natu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Grass Outside Alph

There are many sights which Falkner's father was interested in exploring deep within the ruins of Alph, but the young boy was far more intrigued by the strange nest of birds in the tall grass. They were certainly birds – they had beaks and claws and wings, just like his Pidgey and his dad's pokemon – but they were round in shape, a bright tropical green in color, and the cutest creatures which Falkner had ever seen.

He didn't remember how he had got across the water, but judging by how wet his blue haori had gotten, he had just swam across, away from the cave and his father pulled by the desire to get a closer look. He didn't want to startle the creatures; they were too young to be caught, and they needed their mother's care.

He wondered just what type of pokemon their mother was. The Natu (he thought they were called that, anyway; it was what their chirps sounded like) looked like chicks and could only fly by flapping their tiny wings constantly: it seemed like they would have to evolve at some point. He wanted to pick one up and hug it and capture it and take it home with him, but all he could do was peek through grass almost as tall as he was, hoping to figure out just what these pokemon were.

In time, his glance lingered too long on one, and it turned to make eye contact with him. He lost sight of the pokemon and his surroundings as his head filled with visions – visions of the grand city of Alph in all its splendor, visions of its fall, visions of his future, soaring high above these ruins, his Pidgeot beside him, riding a green pokemon with white wings he couldn't recognize but instinctively knew as Xatu, and exploring them as an archaeologist searching for information on majestic birds of fire and ice and lightning like the ones who punished Alph for its sins – perhaps to tame them, perhaps to save the world from those who tried.

Falkner thanked the Natu for its vision with a smile, then swam back across the water and ran through the ruins until he caught up to his father. Maybe his dad's work wasn't so boring after all.


End file.
